1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a connection assembly, more particularly, to a connection assembly connecting to a dock and the electronic system thereof.
2. Related Art
Compared to notebook computers, tablet PCs (personal computer) with thinner and lighter volume bring users a great feeling of convenience. Besides, as science technology develops, shortcomings due to poor processing speed in the past are eliminated gradually. Hence, tablet PCs are able to meet demands of general users. However, in order to save volume, it is inevitable for tablet PCs to sacrifice the functional diversity of connecting and fixing with other peripherals. For instance, tablet PCs don't provide input device for quick operation. Therefore, for the business people, table PCs are obviously unable to satisfy normal processing requirements.
As stated above, a dock within a keyboard is compatible with a tablet PC which increases more functionality. The tablet PC connects with the dock via a connection assembly. Therefore, a good-designed connection assembly can be easily for users to connect or disconnect two parts, which enhances the efficiency in use.